Love At First Sight? Yeah Whatever!
by Penthisileia
Summary: ONE SHOT DMHG: Read about Ds and Hs opinion towards love! It's quite hard to summarise this story, so please trust me and read it!


**Love At First Sight? Yeah Whatever!**

* * *

"You don't love me, you never did!" ,she cried.

"How do you want to know that?"

"I'm not stupid, I know, because you never showed or said it!"

"For somebody who claims that, you act quite the contrary!", he countered.

"Just get the fuck out of here, will you!"

"So you kick me out of my own home, just 'caus I didn't tell you that I love you every 5 seconds of our fucking time together?", his voice just dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes."

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-

With a swish of his cloak he was out of the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

"But darling I really love you!"

"Oh, really, you do? But that didn't seem to stop you last night!"

_Even though she had promised herself to refrain from crying, she was on the verge of tears now._

"Love, Darling, Honey, Sweetcake! Please believe me, I love you too much, that it would have meant anything to me! – I'm sorry, really! I love you!"

He knelt before her and begged.

_She looked down at him and instead of feeling sorry and accepting his apologise, her sadness disappeared and was replaced by great anger._

_How dare he! How dare HE! It wasn't as if it was his first time! No she recalled this happening before at least four times, alone this year! And every time he came with some poor excuses and the lame line 'I really love you, it didn't mean a thing!'._

_He didn't take her serious and above it all, he took her for granted! She couldn't even remember why she was with him in the first place._

"Mia-Sugar! You'll forgive me, right? You know I love you!"

_She had almost forgotten that he was still there…_

One minute he was kneeling in front of her, sure of her forgiveness and the next his left cheek burnt from the slap he received.

"Yeah. Whatever!"

* * *

_Women! Who was lucky enough to understand them?_

He kicked a lamppost, what he very much regretted afterwards!

"Auauauauauauauauauuuuuuuu!", he howled and now limping down the street, even more angry than before.

_Okay, maybe I should have been a bit more affectionate towards her, but say the L-word and confess his undying love?_

_HELL NO!_

_But hey, now it was over at least! She was annoying anyway, not even remotely good looking and all in all not worth the trouble – but since his father had wanted them to be together… They had been 'together' for so long, he couldn't even recall for how long…_

_And after the Dark Lords fall he just couldn't be bothered to drop appearance and dump her… They didn't live as a real couple anyway, when they were forced to start dating he had tried to held appearance in front of her and the world, but he had dropped it quite fast…_

_Why did she care all of a sudden?_

_Rubbish! That's what love is, a whole lot of rubbish!_

_Anyway, who still believes in this crap nowadays?_

_Mockingly his gaze followed a couple._

_Love was just the invention of lonely loser- and affection deprived teenager-illusions!_

_And it turns people, now matter how normal and decent they are, into lunatics._

_Women were bad, but when men got infected with this disease, they just got pitiable! And he had sworn that he never ever became one of those henpecked 'men'!_

_Over his dead body!_

* * *

She strolled along Diagon Alley.

_Maybe she should do something to distract herself, buy new books, go to the library… or go kick over the traces and go cloth shopping… maybe even go to a beauty salon and get a new look!_

_For a fresh start!_

_… So she could hunt down a new guy who promised her to go to the end of the earth and back again, just for her – and she was probably just as stupid as always and hoped against all common sense, that he REALLY meant it. After some time, she would probably even believe to be in love herself – that is, until he started to use her, cheat on her, hit her, or some similar shit, that she definitely didn't need._

_She supposed everything was just simple and plain: human instinct. Even though wizards prided themselves to be better and smarter than muggles, they too were driven by their primal instincts. They also didn't function alone, which explained why Homo sapiens always lived in groups._

She sniffed.

_She had no such thing. Her parents were dead, but the longing and the search for a home, for the feeling of security was with her, all the time…_

_She didn't want to be alone. Damn._

_Uah! Maybe she should think of rooming with somebody or so… At least she wouldn't have to live alone then… Probably would it be good to rethink Harry's and Ron's offer…_

* * *

Slowly a petite young woman stopped out of Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. She was quite an eye-catcher, with her long dark brown mass of slightly curled hair, and her amber, almost cat like eyes. She was quite small and slim, but her perfect proportions still gave her a healthy look. She was fiddling with her shopping bag straps and therefore didn't notice the man walking towards her.

The man didn't notice her either, since his gaze was directed solely towards his shoes and the ground he was walking on, his mind occupied with different things. He was quite handsome too. Tall, muscular build, aristocratic face and probably the lightest natural hair-colour that you could have, without being an albino. His hair was a bit longer than normal for his age and so strands of platinum blond fell into his face, taking away the severity of his features and giving him a boyish appeal.

_Anyway, they didn't notice the other and Fate recalls them bumping into each other._

* * *

Draco and Hermione looked up at the same time, eyes meeting and hearts pounding rapidly.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Thanksalready, for all the revievs i'll hopefully recive:D

LuvYa Phenti!


End file.
